


Are you insane like me?

by Backbiter222



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crazy, Death, Dreaming, Drugs, Gen, Hearing Voices, Heaven, Hell, Insanity, Multiple Personalities, Murder, Pain, Repetition, cursing, etc - Freeform, insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backbiter222/pseuds/Backbiter222
Summary: Are you insane like me?The mental notes of a man torn apart by insanity, a story of his descent into Hell.FACILIS DESCENSUS AVERNI





	Are you insane like me?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this late a night and was heavily inspired by the song "Gasoline" by Halsey. I hope you enjoy it.

_ Are you insane like me? _

Are you deranged like me?

Are you crazy like me?

Do you kill like me?

 

_ This is not a dream. _ This is a dream. This is heaven.  _ This is hell. _ This is me.

_ What do I do? _

 

Why won’t these voices leave me alone?

They tell me to do such strange things.

 

But they are so fun.

 

_ Are you insane like me? _

Are you craving like me?

Are you psychotic like me?

Do you never take the blame like me?

_ Do you always take the blame like me _ ?

 

I think they are whispering about me. They keep looking at me. I don’t like it.

 

_ My hands are cold. _

 

This dream seems so real. I can’t ever tell if it’s real. Real or fake. Which is better?

 

Which would you prefer?

 

The voices are speaking again. They never leave. They never speak. They won’t stop.

 

_ Help me. _

 

_ Don’t come near me. It’s better, being alone. It’s safer.  _

 

I hurt people. But it wasn't me. 

Or was it?

 

_ Are you insane like me? _

Are you high like me?

Are you happy like me?

_ Are you sad like me? _

Do you want to feast like me?

 

I killed so many people. 

Was it me? Me or the devil? The devil or the angel?

Who has control?

Who says it’s real?

 

I am a strange child. 

I had lots of friends. 

They are all gone now.

 

_ My heart aches.  _

_ My hands are cold. _

 

They are talking about me, I think. They are pointing. The voices want to stop them.

I do to.

 

_ Are you insane like me? _

Are you psychopathic like me?

Are you irrational like me?

Are you ready like me?

Do you want to kill with me?

 

The bodies follow me. They never stop.

I wonder if they are the voices. I wonder if I am the voices. I wonder if they are even real?

 

They leave the train. I follow. 

The voices need to be obeyed. 

 

I need to kill.

 

_ My brain feels numb. _

_ My heart aches. _

_ My hands are cold. _

 

I wake up. I’m in my bed.

Again.

Or for the first time.

Or I’m still on the train.

 

Or I’ve already killed them.

 

Maybe I’ve already feasted.

 

_ Are you insane like me? _

Are you human like me?

Are you alien like me?

Are you voices like me?   
Do you want to help me?

 

I wonder if I’m human. Surely only a human could do what I can do. Surely a human could never do what I can do.

What is a human?

 

The people from the train are gone. 

I’m happy now.

I listened to the voices. 

We played hide and seek and I hid them all six feet under.

 

_ I’m so cold. So hurt. So sad. _

 

I’m so warm.

 

The voices have left. Or have they?

 

_ Are you insane like me? _

Are you whole like me?

_ Or are you broken like me? _

_ What is wrong with me? _

Do you want some matches to feed the flame with me?

 

The house is burning. I did that. Or did the voices do that? Who did that? Why would I do that?

 

The voices tell me it was good. It must be good. 

They are good.

 

Or am I bad?

 

_ My eyes are twitching _

_ My feet are itching. _

_ My brain feels numb. _

_ My heart aches. _

_ My hands are cold. _

 

The voices are speaking to me again. They want me to run. 

There are cars screaming and running around. They try to stop my flames.

 

They hurt me.

They hunt me.

 

Do you hear the voices like me?

Are you deranged like me?

Are you strange like me?

Are you like me?   
Are you like me?

Me?

 

_ This is not a dream. It can’t be. I can think.  _

 

_ It’s me.  _

 

_ Oh God, what have I done? _

 

_ Sweet Annabell, beautiful Malissa, brave Samuel, and Calantha. Oh, Calantha! _

 

Who?

 

I ran away. I was so young but so old. They didn’t like me.

He hit me.

She yelled at me.

 

I showed them.

All of them.

 

Are you in pain like me?

Do you have the powder for me?

The Mary Jane for me?

The crack for me?

The people for me?

 

_ It is a dream. It’s a nice dream. So peaceful. So fun.  _

_ So free of the voices. _

 

What voices?

 

Are you free like me?

_ Are you trapped like me? _

_ Can you fucking HELP me? _

 

_ I can’t control it. _ I can’t stop it. Them.  _ All o _ f them.

The voices won’t  _ fucking LEAVE ME ALONE! _

 

_ It hurts. _ It burns. It stings, it bleeds,  _ it cuts, it bites _ , it smarts, _ it HURTS! _

 

Why would I kill them? Where did I hid the bodies?  _ Why are there so many bags of Sharpies around me?  _

Who am I?

 

_ Leave ME ALONE! Get out of MY HEAD!  _

 

_ FUCKING HELP ME! _

 

_ The memories come and go. Sometimes I can see them, sometimes I _

 

_ Are you insane like me? _

Are you deranged like me?

Are you crazy like me?

Do you kill like me?

 

The voices tell me to go higher. 

So higher I climb. 

At first, everything would help me.

 

The markers were good.

The red were the best.

The gasoline was good.

The nail polish was great.

Why don’t they work anymore?

 

I need stronger.

 

_ My hands are cold. I can’t feel them. _

 

_ My feet hurt. _

 

_ My head aches. _

 

GOD DAMN IT!

 

_ I can view him from afar, from inside. From everywhere. _

 

No you CAN’T! I’m me and only me.

 

_ I’m not me.  _ Not anymore.

 

I killed a girl last night. She screamed and I liked it.

The voices like it.

They rewarded me. 

 

_ She asked if we were Santa Claus.  _

 

Who the fuck is Santa Claus?   
  


_ Are you insane like me? _

Are voices like me?

Are people me?

Am I me?

 

_ I ran from them, killing them.  _ Why would we do that?

_ The voices.  _

Good.

_ We  _ are _ lear _ ning.

 

The voices stop. I sit down. 

_ Park benches are nice. _

They are.

 

_ It’s ni _ ce to not fig _ ht any more.  _

It is.

 

Are you together like me?

Are you changing like me? 

Are you satisfied like me?

Are you a murderer like me?

 

_ Why did we go on a train? _

We burn down the house.

_ Why? _

 

_ Because the voices told us to. _

That they did.

 

Are you buying drugs like me?

_ Are you insane like me? _

Are you pleased like me?

_ Are you whole like us? _

 

**_Are you insane like us?_ **

**_Are you a murder like us?_ **

**_Do you hear the voices like us?_ **

**_Do you know who you are like us?_ **

 

**_The pain is past._ **

**_My hands are cold. My feet are numb. My body aches._ **

**_It doesn't matter._ **

**_Only the voices matter._ **

 

**_HAPPY DEATH DAY!_ **

_ Why did we kill those people? _

We had to. 

_ The voices. _

Right.

 

**_ARE YOU INSANE LIKE US?_ **

 

**_…_ **

 


End file.
